Himegoto DxD
by Deathryuger
Summary: Arikawa Hime, the unlucky effeminate boy. Forced to crossdress because his debt, then killed by mysterious murderer. Yet, our favorite red haired devil, Rias Gremory reincarnate him... Now, his crossdressing adventure is begins! (Himexharem/trapxwoman)


**Title: Himegoto DxD**

**Author: Deathryuger**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Trap, the flow is too fast, random, female Kiba , and female Gasper, bad grammar.  
**

**Pair: Hime x Rias x Harem**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any right the character DxD or Himegoto**

* * *

**Crossdresser Devil**

My name is Arikawa Hime, although the name of the woman I was 100% man ... even though my physical appearance not manly like what you seen ... my short hair pink, feminine face, and my slender body, make me mistaken as female ... phew, still lucky I do not have breasts.

But because it also I often forced to wear women's clothes. But the problem is not just that now I'm being chased by the Yakuza because my parents debt. They chased me up to the park, and now I am besieged by them ... bad I wear a maid ...

"You can not go anywhere now!"

"We have already said, if unable to pay the money you have to pay with your body"

Damn! I really cornered by them both! If I had to be taken then I will be satisfied appetite for crossdresser maniac, eww! Disgusting!

"Wait ... what if we played around with him for a while"

What !? What did I hear from you !? Baldy Yakuza...

"But he was a man!"

"It's fine, I love pretty man "

He said, holding up his thumb Tch, then he came towards me. Though the black glassed friend had told me I was male

"W-what do you want !?"

I yelled at him, because he did scares

"Do not fight ... come with me"

He then hugged me, suddenly creeps back of my neck bristle instantly ... not because of disgust when this perverted bald Yakuza hugged

The cold, as I felt a unusual tense... as if someone is watching ...

BUZZ!

"ARGH"

I saw him! Black glasses Yakuza that died instantly after a light streaking and perforate his neck ... baldy look that with a shock because his friend was killed. I've got a problem because the debt of my parents ... Damn! Now I'm dealing with a serial killer?

"Who are you? How dare you kill my friend!"

Baldy Yakuza put out his pistol and tried to find the killer but ...

BUZZZ!

He fared just like her ... terrible ... I can't see the killer.

Damn! I had to quickly run away from here. I was trying to escape ...

BUZZZ!

"Urgh!"

Unfortunately it was too late ... an object like a spear through me ... I could see it's a spear ... an energy spear ... This thing penetrates from behind until this hips sticking out from my stomach ... before the killer was pulling back the spear the energy ...

"Cough!"

I was coughing up blood and fell limp on the ground, hips and stomach burning ... I'm trying to see the culprit but I can not see it clearly because in the cover by the tree shadows ... traits that can be seen from the killer was her long hair woman with raven wings that eventually walked away leaving me dying ...

Am I going to die? with a maid outfit? A young man was found dead in a maid outfit ... embarrassing ... really embarrassing if it's in the media ...

Not only that ... I do not want to carry off all the debts of my parents ... but my end is near ... if I was charged by the king of hell? Then I took a flyer forcibly given by a strange person while I was chased by the yakuzas... flyer that says 'we will grant the request'

"If I was given a second chance to live ... I want to pay off all my debts"

Tch! I was saying something stupid ... I touched my stomach and I saw. Red, dark red. The whole hand red. Everything is my blood. then I remembered this woman. Like I ever saw her, my eyes are always interested in the thick red hair.

"You called me, right?"

Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, along with her voice. I could not recognize him because sight is already blurred.

"Looks like you're dying. Wound ... Jeez, it looks like an interesting thing just happened. So you yes ... This is really interesting"

She laughed as if finding interesting objects. What's funny to make you laugh?

"If you die, I will take care of you. Your life will be mine, and you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a dark red hair in front of me.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! If you do not want to wake up, i'll kiss you!"

"Ummm ..."

I opened my eyes slowly after hearing the voice of a tsundere ... I think if it was a dream last night? But when my eyes are fully open,there's one question in my mind... since when my wobbly apartment turned into a luxurious room ... and also why I was naked?

Did I dream again. I was pinching my cheek, it hurt it turns out I'm not dreaming ...

"Unnn ..."

Hah! I heard a sweet voice. Then I saw next of me carefully.

ZZZZZZZ ... zzzzzzzz.

There is a dark red-haired woman sleeping beside me she hugged me ... And she's naked ... the thick red hair spread over the pillow looks very beautiful. Snowy white skin is very bright. Her skin looks so smooth and her breasts are so big ... Wait me and she na-

"HYAAAAHN!"

"Unnnn ... noisy at all .. Is it morning?"

The girl who appeared one year older than me is rubbing her eyes beside me! She wake up! She woke up! Then she looked at me ...

"Good morning ~ Hime-Kyuun ..."

She know my name? She acted as if nothing was happening ... after all, I am boy! ... Well I had to look away, closing my eyes

"Geez!"

"Ahaha you seem cheerful morning ... I know you're a cute boy, and also I'm still a virgin anyway ~"

She brought her beautiful face towards my face, chest sticking my chest. O-man, is she try to make me horny? Wait, she know I was a boy ... but natural that she immediately ... because we slept together. Argh! Now I though a perverted things! But Why is this stranger could know my name? ... perhaps!

"W-where I !? And what are you doing to me !? did yakuza sold me to you !?"

In circumstances like this makes me think that... because I'm still thinking about my debts piled up ... but she just throws me a sweet smile as she got out of bed and put on his clothes.

"No, actually I help you"

"Help me? What does that mean?"

"Yes, I have saved you from your death ..."

It took a few minutes to understand what she say... that's where I was reminded that I had been killed by a mysterious long black-haired woman winged crow ... lest that night was real!

"I want to hear from you a detailed explanation ... but could get me clothes? I need male clothing"

Yes, I can not go naked like this. And i don't want wear any women clothes

"Umm ... about that ..."

She smiled again ... but this time her smile gave me a bad feeling ... I was right ... she opened the closet and showed a line of dresses and women's clothing.

"Now, you can choose..."

Bad offering... I must to wear women's clothing! Once again!

"W-wait why I should wear women's clothes? Again?"

"Sorry, there is no men's clothing here ... because all of my servant are women"

She said as if no problem I wear women's clothing

"II do not want to! I don't want out with women's clothing! That's embarassing! I am guy!"

"Are not you wearing a maid outfit overnight"

"About that ... The Yakuza forcing me to do it, because I want to be sold to a crossdresser maniac"

Everything I said was true ... of course

"Fufufufufu ... so, you're not the problem out without any clothes?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, choose which one is appropriate for you. Later Koneko'll guide you to the middle chamber"

She finished changing her clothes while Again she threw her innocent smile ... or looks like she made me have no choice .. but what may make ...

"O-okay ..."

I had to wear women's clothes again ... I guess my torment are endless ...

**To be continued ...**

* * *

**Finally finished ... that's not easy to pair the trap with real girl ... if you do not know what the trap, the trap is a man who has the physical appearance and dress like a woman. while Arikawa hime is the protagonist of the manga / anime Himegoto, unfortunately too short duration of the anime ... like this one chapter ...**


End file.
